villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Man
"I am stronger and more powerful than any man could dream to become - the logical conclusion is thus: in order for mankind to evolve it must be like me"~Adam Man Adam Man was the result of an illegal experiment designed to create the ultimate fusion of man and machine - the result was a being that was a near-perfect hybrid of human and computer: yet the experiment went horribly wrong as the newly named "Adam" became unhinged and murdered all of his creators and began his quest to replace all of humanity with beings just like himself - he is now the leader of the Sons Of Man, which are made up of many imperfect clones of himself and a select few "converts". Following Shadow of Death Adam Man's obsession has went beyond "perfecting" humanity and he now seeks to replace ALL life with modified clones of himself - making him a truly insane and dangerous threat not only to Earth but all other worlds in the Multiverse. Origins Despite a government-ban on experimentation on living humans a secret organisation of scientists felt they had no choice but to do so in order to progress what they felt was a project destined to aid humanity achieve a higher-state of existence: they labelled the project "Adam" in reference to the Biblical figure and used a willing test-subject recruited from an undisclosed location. Although they tried to minimise suffering the experience proved painful for "Adam" as his body was merged with advanced nanites and his mind became unhinged - he struck out at one of the scientists and killed them, surprised by his newfound strength he proceeded to murder all of the surviving scientists simply to test his limits then left to wander the world for a few years. During his travels he gave himself a second name in the form of "Man" and tried to live amongst humanity again but found his attempts at fitting in futile as he would continually scare away or hurt others with his strength and intelligence - angered by the "weakness" of humanity Adam Man decided that the world would be a much better place if everyone was like himself. Thus Adam Man began his crusade: kidnapping and enslaving a genius by the name of Professor Snieller he proceeded to force him to create the first of many clones, which Adam began to refer to as sons and thus the Sons Of Man was formed: displeased with the continued imperfections in his clones Adam Man eventually killed Snieller and had his brain uploaded into an immobile computer where he continues to exist in the form of the Authority and the task of making clones fell to Adam Jr - his most trusted (and eldest) clone. Adam Man has appeared rarely to the public and it is hard to tell if it is him or not half the time due to the many clones he has produced: one thing is certain though, for the world to stand a chance Adam Man must be stopped and his plans nullified - least the fate of all humans be as tragic as that of Snieller. Appearances In The Villains RPG Universe Adam Man is a recurring antagonist in the SIM series and will continue this trend into the later stages of the SIM saga - branching off into At Err and the Ship-Mice series - in many ways he can be considered the "Big Bad" of the SIM multiverse (while Warmonger is the "Bigger Bad"). Villains Academy (see Adam Man (Villains Academy) ) Adam Man will become a major antagonist in the first official arc of Villains Academy. Powers *'Infective Nanites' (Adam Man's blood is filled with advanced nanites that can infect other living beings when they are exposed to it - the conversion causes victims to develop silver eyes and almost complete obedience to Adam's will, a psychic link forms between them and if not purged from a victim they will ultimately become little more than an extension of Adam's own will: the nanites can also infect animals and plants, making him exceptionally dangerous, if this was not enough a victims blood will become infective to others once the conversion is complete, meaning clones and "converts" also have the ability to infect living creatures with Adam's nanites.) *Superhuman Strength (Adam Man is one of the most physically intimidating physical beings in the entire Villains Universe - outwith the cosmic tier heroes or villains: his physical strength is far beyond that of ordinary superhumans and allows him to go toe-to-toe with cosmic-tier heroes and villains) *Invulnerability (Adam Man is immensely durable, easily rivalling notoriously durable beings such as the Pegacorns, he is not invincible however and can be harmed or forced to retreat : it takes considerable force to do this however) *Enhanced Intelligence (Adam Man is a genius many times over, surpassing even top-tier human scientists and rivalling the elite of the superhuman world - though he is far from omniscient, having difficulty rivalling the intellects of immense beings of knowledge) *Psychic Block (Adam Man's mind functions more like a machine than a normal human mind, as such it is virtually immune to telepathic or empathic probes or attacks : he can even see through some psychic illusions due to this unique psychic block) *Technology-Savant (Adam Man is not only an elite amongst the superhuman geniuses he also has a talent for creating complex machines and resources out of junk or everyday items - as such he is what is known as a "Tech-Savant", a superhuman who can invent wondrous things without the need for tools or resources normally required for such things (indeed they can often build impossible things such as functional weapons made out of computers, phones or toasters) ) Appearance Physically Adam Man is at his prime, muscular yet streamlined - much like an Olympian runner, he is of Afro-American heritage and measures in at 6ft 2in in height: he is bald and likes to wear fairly modern military-gear such as body-armor and carries a collection of hi-tech weaponry with him wherever he goes. Personality Adam Man is almost always cold, calculating and without remorse - eerily calm even when threatened with death and often thinking of himself as superior to everyone and everything. However Adam's calm can turn to anger quickly when he finds his plans or actions in danger of being undone, though he is very disciplined and thus his anger is rarely shown beyond a visible frown - when angered Adam's mind often goes into overdrive mode and he will think of ways to defeat his opponent or overcome any obstacle, making him arguably even more dangerous. Adam never shows love or compassion and seems incapable of understanding such things - being more machine than man ever since the experiment that transformed his body and mind, it is unknown what kind of personality Adam Man had prior to the experiment. Gallery Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Humans Category:A.I. Category:Mutates Category:Male Characters Category:Conquerors Category:Lawful Evil